User talk:Deepseeker
Please Post Comments Questions And Any Other Intrests You May Have With Me Or My Builds Build:A/W Solo Shiro Mission Runner. Builds need to have the Build: prefix. Glad I could turn your talk link blue! - Krowman 01:09, 31 July 2007 (CEST) ur build doesnt work the way it should ...call it soloer not runner. u cant run anyone with this.mizzouman 20:58, 31 July 2007 (CEST) I would be glad to show you how i'ts done in game, wisper me in game and i will give you a demenstration-Deepseeker 21:01, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Despite your accusations against others, you recently violated site policy in a huge way. While you may have authored the Build:A/W Solo Shiro Mission Runner page, that page becomes the property of PvX immediately after you post it. As such, you have absolutely no right to remove comments posted by other users. You may, if you feel it necessary, archive old comments, but, you have no right to remove those comments altogether since they were not posted by you. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:52, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Sorry, I was only trying to re-format the page to in orginized template...-Deepseeker 04:47, 1 August 2007 (CEST) PvX:ARCHIVE Don't blank talk pages. Ever. You've been banned for a period of 1 day as a result of your disruptive actions. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 19:41, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Your build Is at Build:A/any PvE Spiker. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:16, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :/sigh... the community will take care of you... dont move it unless you know what you are doing... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 03:18, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Ok...Thanks But Why Move My Build To An Unexsistent Page?Deepseeker 20:44, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Disagree I find your comment against my build N/Mo Martyr quiet weak, I don't care much about the score, but who cares if your minion dies because of degen, whenever a corpse is available you get 2 new ones, and all the conditions from your allies will be completely removed, I want to hear a new reason why you gave that score + comments please Tomoko 16:53, 2 October 2007 (CEST) I'm gviving no new reason...I think it's pretty much pointless to just transpher conditions instead of cure them which makes no point of the minions Deepseeker 00:59, 3 October 2007 (CEST) Build:P/W Focused PvE Paragon You might want to change your vote on the above build which you rated as 3.3. You left the following comment: "Very nice build. But I do not see why you put in "Their On Fire" when you have no burning applying attacks" I don't see what you are talking about as the skill "Their On Fire" reduces burning on you and your party, and so you dont need attacks....... If you have any more questions, post them on my discussion page. Peter 17:25, 3 October 2007 (CEST) :and peter obviously has not read the skill... Soqed hozi 20:21, 10 October 2007 (CEST) "Very nice build" means its very nice, you're vote is below a 3.5(3.3), which votes it to be in the trash category...EDIT:My bad, votes it to be in the other category.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:20, 16 October 2007 (CEST) Assisstance Hey. Just keep our chat to your talk page from now on. It'll make my browser/talk page hate me a little less. Anyway, I'd love to help you. I just need to know what you want. I will warn you though, I've already got a million and something other things I'm supposed to be doing, including submitting the 100+ builds that I've put into my own personal archive of sorts. Anyway: Leave me a post on my talk page regarding what you want on your User Page. If you have any questions or comments, just respond to them here, on your own page. I've got it watched. (Oh, and it's not HTML, it's WikiCode. Pretty big difference, but all-in-all, they're both pains to learn.) cedave ( _buildpage) 02:53, 29 October 2007 (CET) Use Minor Edit Check the box above "Save Page" to not clog up Recent Changes while making small changes to things like your user page. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:00, 29 October 2007 (CET) Alright Thanks Deepseeker 03:02, 29 October 2007 (CET) Also use show preview button. Your flooding recent changes.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' --Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 03:55, 29 October 2007 (CET) Sorry, I don't know these things :\ [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 03:56, 29 October 2007 (CET) Signature image needs to be 19px O.o [[User:Viet|'۷ïεד']] • [[User talk:Viet|''t]]/ 03:57, 29 October 2007 (CET) Ty was waiting for someone to say that...But how I do? [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 03:57, 29 October 2007 (CET) Nvm I got it covered xD [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 03:59, 29 October 2007 (CET) :Sorry about that guys. I'm sure quite of few of those changes were myself quick-correcting errors that our friend here hasn't had enough wiki-experience to deal with on his own. Though yeah, as a general rule, Show Preview is your best friend. cedave ( _buildpage) 04:03, 29 October 2007 (CET) ::Also, might wanna glue down your Minor Edit button. You can do so in your preferences. I did that for myself a while back because I'm personally unable of comprehending that I need to click a little box before I hit Save.. But that's just me and my impatience. ^_^ Glad I could help you with all those things. Lemme know if you ever need help with anything, and feel free to do so on your own talk page if you prefer. I'll keep in under watch unless you disappear for a while. cedave ( _buildpage) 04:05, 29 October 2007 (CET) Alright thanks so much, I could use some help with the char table and thats about it :P [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 17:03, 29 October 2007 (CET) Could you also show me how to change font to a diffrent language? [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 17:17, 29 October 2007 (CET) :I'll make you a template for the character boxes sometime today. Just give me a while. As for the language, you can't. You have to actually insert the Unicode characters. cedave ( _buildpage) 19:07, 29 October 2007 (CET) Alright tyvm [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 20:20, 29 October 2007 (CET) I could use some help again...This time how to start a build page :\ [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 07:22, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Well, whatcha need? You just want a basic build page? cedave ( _buildpage) 08:53, 4 November 2007 (CET) I guess...I uhh....Tried it on my user page..it got ugly :\ you can see on my tributes [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 10:19, 4 November 2007 (CET) :Well, I have the page up: User:Deepseeker/Buildpage. You can just copy and paste the format to make more builds. Might wanna use header lines Build Title to separate each build. cedave ( _buildpage) 20:55, 4 November 2007 (CET) Wow thanks :) [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 05:50, 5 November 2007 (CET) I really need help redirecting my UW build and posting it on my page :\ [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 08:39, 5 November 2007 (CET) :What/Where is your UW build? cedave ( _buildpage) 01:36, 6 November 2007 (CET) Urm click the link you posted to my builds page [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 05:21, 6 November 2007 (CET) How did the link you created got deleted??? My build was under it -.- [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 20:50, 6 November 2007 (CET) Nvm I got it myself :) [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 20:53, 6 November 2007 (CET) zo i herd u liek mudkipz he lieks u 2 http://www.pikamac.com/misc/mudkip.png [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' *''' 23:03, 6 November 2007 (CET) :itz mudkipz, u nub. lrn 2 spell. pedobear eat u nao n snd u 2 raptor jesus. lulz. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:19, 6 November 2007 (CET) ::not fukken raptor jesus o.o fix'd *headisgh* [[User:Edwina Elbert|'''Edwina Elbert]]*'''[[User talk:Edwina Elbert|t']]'*''' * 23:39, 6 November 2007 (CET) :::u r saved frum teh furry hell dat mey hav ben relesed upon u. cedave ( _buildpage) 23:50, 6 November 2007 (CET)